Heaven in Hell
by Anon Banana
Summary: Erza ran away as fast as she could. The love of her life...was kissing...someone else. Jelza (also known as Gerza) fanfic. A one-shot with a prologue (Don't ask why, I wanted to). O O
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Mashima Hiro does.**

* * *

Erza got shocked.

She held back her tears.

No one should see her crying.

She was Erza, after all.

Everyone knew Erza as a strong leader who is strict and scary but could be cute and kind.

But now, she was on the verge of tears.

She just couldn't believe her eyes.

Never would she have thought that he would reject her.

She just couldn't imagine that fact.

Never.

She never imagined it.

But, thing is, she _knew_ he liked her back.

So why was he doing this?

Why?

WHY?!

_Oh, God, answer me, why?!_ she screamed in her head.

She was jealous and she knew that very well.

And now, she couldn't hold it anymore.

A stream of tears fell down her beautiful face.

He, the love of her love of her life...

...

was...

...

kissing...

...

...

someone else.

She ran away as fast as she could, and the last words she heard were these:

"Erza, wait!"


	2. Heaven in Hell

**I do not own Fairy Tail - Mashima Hiro does**

**My first one-shot, so I'm not sure if it's decent.**

* * *

Erza ran away as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, and she was just letting her legs go where they were heading.

She could hear Jellal in the background, calling for her.

"Erza! Erza, wait! It wasn't how it looked like!"

"Erza, please!"

"Erzaaaaaaaaa!"

She didn't care anymore. She felt like committing suicide.

But who will keep the guild in line? What if everyone became drunk and killed themselves and Erza wasn't there to slap them to get out of drunk-dom?

Erza then shook off the thought of suicide.

She finally stopped running.

* * *

A graveyard at night.

She had arrived at an old cemetery. She couldn't tell _how_ old, however.

It then starts to rain. The rain creates puddle around her. She begins to walk in the cemetery, finding a place where she could stay.

Lightning struck, briefly illuminating the graveyard, making her see that the tombstones that dotted the area were not much as tombstones anymore - they were just rocks.

She then saw a stone angel beside her. It was a statue, and she could only slightly read the writings.

_La_e Scarlet_

_Die_d of un_own illn_s_

_X74_777_

'_Scarlet?_' Erza thought.

She continued walking and saw an old willow tree. She sat under it for shelter.

* * *

Jellal ran to catch up with Erza.

"Erza! Erza, wait! It wasn't how it looked like!" he called out.

She just kept running.

So he tried again: "Erza, please!"

She ignored him.

"Erzaaaaaaaaa!" He tried a last time.

God, why was he so tired now?

Was it the _rain_ doing this to him?

Was it _Erza _doing this to him?

Was _Erza_ the reason he can't move?

Or is it because he _betrayed_ Erza?

It was all Ultear's fault.

It was _Ultear_ who kissed him, and not the other way around. He just didn't pull away from her because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Ultear was his friend, after all. But what he really couldn't stand was him seeing Erza get hurt like that, because of him.

"DAMMIT!"

He kicked a rock, and that rock hit a puddle, with a pebble in it, hitting the pebble, making the pebble roll down to the sand below, and making it enter the river, where a fish ate it, and the fish choked, and it died, and a man suddenly came and grabbed the fish, and Jellal heard him say something about selling it as double-dead.

'_Wow, good work, Jellal. Now you're going to _kill_ someone next because they ate something which you made _double-dead_,_' he thought.

He finally arrived at a graveyard.

* * *

"Erza?!"

Erza heard Jellal's voice. It felt soothing and it was symphony to her ears, yet it brought anger and jealousy to her. Such bitter sweetness.

"Erza, I know you're here. I'm right next to you. So it's basically of no use to just sit there ignoring me."

"Why're you here?" she sniffed, standing up and facing him, getting out from under the tree while at it. "Don't you have Mrs. Ultear Milkovich-Fernandes?"

Jellal chuckled.

'_How could he think I'm funny at this time?!_' Erza thought.

Jellal sighed. "Erza, you know that I love you. And you know well enough that I lied about the fiancé thing. I just want to tell you that Ultear was the one who kissed me, and not the other way around."

Tears fell from Erza's face once again.

Jellal put his finger under Erza's chin and moved her head, making her face him. He touched her cheek and wiped away her tears on both side of her face. He stared right into her eyes.

"J-Jellal... I-I'm sorry for running away like that... I guess I just... I just didn't know what I should do anymore. I'm sorry," Erza stuttered.

The rain trickled down both of their cheeks, making them look like they were both crying.

They were so close now. It felt warm, despite the coldness of the rain. And it felt comfortable, despite the rain sticking to their skin as it poured down from the sky.

Now they were closer. Their noses slightly touched as they stared into one another's eyes.

Erza felt warmth on her cheeks as a light pink blush came crawling up her face. She also felt warmth at the tip of her lip. She smiled a bit...

Jellal also (slightly!) blushed. He, too, felt some warmth at the tip of his lip. He smiled a bit as well...

What they weren't aware of was that their lips were together as they both smiled, and as the rain got fewer, and fewer, and fewer...until it stopped, making all the gray rain clouds move away, showing the beautiful scarlet sky, and the breath-taking orange sunset.


End file.
